Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $104.4\%$
Solution: $104.4$ percent = $104.4$ per cent = $104.4$ per hundred $104.4\% = \dfrac{104.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{104.4\%} = 1.044$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.